encontrando mi vida entre todas las mentiras
by I'm Dai BVB
Summary: Bella y alice viven en la calle hasta que el conde swan las encuentra y la lleva a su castillo. Era lo mejor que les habia pasado, o eso era lo que creian. se ven atrapadas en los problemas con los que el dinero, amor y el poder estan involucrados B/E A/J
1. Chapter 1

personajes de SM...bla...bla...historia mia...blah...blah... espero les guste (hihi)

* * *

Prefacio

Hace años no me imagine estar en esta situación,

si me hubieran preguntado, diría que era imposible.

Pero como alguien me dijo una ves "las cosas no siempre son como parecen" .

1. El lugar perfecto

La multitud furiosa que me perseguía acusándome de ladrona por robar una manzana en un puesto de frutas, no se dio cuenta que yo estaba sentada en el árbol mas alto del pequeño y egoísta pueblo, en el cual, me habían abandonado a mi suerte hace 14 años cuando yo apenas era una bebe, y una anciana me había encontrado y criado hasta que murió seis años después, dejándome en las calles sola.

De repente oí una voz familiar susurrando:

—Bella! Isabella! Ya se han ido todos, sal de donde quiera que estés.

Era mi mejor amiga Alice, quien vivía con migo desde que sus padres murieron dos años atrás, y yo la encontré vagabundeando sola por las calles. Desde ese momento nos las arreglábamos muy bien juntas aunque ella era mucho más pequeña que yo, para conseguir donde dormir y comida, bueno cuando no nos descubrían robándola, como en este caso.

Empecé a bajar del árbol para encontrarme con ella.

—¡Alice, por aquí!

—¡Bella pensé que esta ves te atraparían! , pero tu siempre encuentras el lugar perfecto para esconderte.—dijo mientras remangaba su delantal—pero mira, conseguí algo.

—¡Conseguiste comida!—le dije entusiasmada

—esta algo viejo pero los duendecillos del bosque me lo dejaron tirado en el camino, cuando te estaba buscando, ellos sabían que estaba hambrienta.

—Alice, no seas tan ridícula, los duendes, las hadas o incluso la magia no existen.—Le dije enfadada.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Yo se que ellos fueron los que dejaron ese pedazo de pan, y te lo probare!

—¡como lo probaras!

— ¡No lo sé pero lo haré!— dijo entre gritos, sollozos y lagrimas.

— Simplemente no puedes porque no es cierto.

Y que mas hubiera querido que fuera cierto, vivir en un mundo donde todo era más fácil y justo lleno de magia, pero eso nunca seria posible. Ella debía de diferenciar los cuentos de hadas con la vida real.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras comimos el pedazo de pan sentadas bajo del árbol en el que había trepado, estaba algo lejos del pueblo, apenas se miraban unas cuantas casitas. Cerca de este lugar estaba la casa, la cual estaba pintada de blanco, con un tejado blanco y un amplio frente, donde nos escabullíamos en las noches para dormir en una manta con una criada de unos señores muy ricos llamada Eleonor Kaloway. Ella nos despertaba muy temprano para que nadie nos viera salir de ahí. Aunque no podía quejarme, era mejor que dormir bajo el manto de obscuridad que rodeaba las noches afuera y por eso estaba muy agradecida con ella.

A mi no me gustaba estar enojada con Alice, ya que ella era como me hermana menor, y yo sentía la necesidad de protegerla y hacerla sentir bien. Haci que fui la primera en hablar.

— Lo siento, Alice— le dije lo mas dulce que pude- no debí ser tan dura contigo.

—No, está bien, Bella— dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para que yo no notara como se inundaban de lágrimas sus ojos azules-yo estuve pensando y tienes razón, ya soy demasiado grande para creer en ello, ya tengo 7 años.

No puede contestar, tenia un nudo en la garganta y no quería que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos porque me sentía tan mal que Alice tuviera que madurar cuando en realidad apenas era una niña.

Estuvimos otro momento en silencio, ya estaba empezando a atardecer, así que comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo si decir una sola palabra. Cuando pasamos frente a la casa de la Sra. Kaloway, nos llamo la atención un carruaje negro, con tres caballos blancos que jalaban de el.

—Alice, aquí estas, cariño— dijo la señora Kaloway- te estaba buscando.

Esto nos pareció raro a las dos ya que ella nunca nos había buscado antes, ella siempre simulaba que no nos conocía para evitar problemas.

—Este señor te estaba buscando— dijo dirigiéndose a Alice.

Ambas nos quedamos petrificadas cuando dijo eso, yo no tenía idea para que la quisiera.

En ese momento un señor de aproximadamente 40 años salió del carruaje, tenia pelo negro, ojos negros y una nariz muy grande, vestía muy elegante, como solo hacían las personas muy ricas, no podía imaginarme que hacia ese señor preguntando por Alice.

—Buenos días señoritas— dijo el señor —La Sra. Kaloway asegura que tu eres Marie Alice Brand on, ¿es eso cierto?

—Alice, ¡se refiere a ti!— murmure

—Si, ¿pero para que me querrá?— dijo asustada

— No lo se, pero no te preocupes, yo te cuido— le dije para tranquilizarla— ¿Quien es usted? ¿Y para que necesita de ella?- dije en voz alta, y a la vez abrazaba a Alice.

—Oh, perdone usted mi falta de respeto—dijo bajándose de carruaje— Yo soy el Conde de Luxemburgo, Charles Swan y me entere que mi medio hermano y su querida esposa murieron por influenza hace dos años, dejando desprotegida y en la calle a su pequeña hija Alice. Desde entonces la e estado buscando, poniendo carteles con recompensa y hasta el día de hoy, la Sra. Kaloway llego a mi castillo, y me informo que la podía encontrar en este lugar. Y yo estoy en el deber de criarla como si fuera mi propia hija hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad.

—Alice, no parece un mal señor,¿crees que diga la verdad?—le pregunte en voz baja

—no lo sé, yo no puedo acordarme muy bien de cómo era mi familia.

—Pero esta es tu oportunidad de salir de esta vida, de tener tu vida de princesa como me has dicho que era antes.

—yo no me quiero separar de ti, Bella, tu eres mi hermana mayor— dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojitos azules llenos de tristeza.

—Porque no subes al carruaje para ir al castillo Alice?—dijo el conde abriendo la puerta para que Alice entrara

— Perdón pero yo no iré, si ella no viene conmigo, no la voy a dejar sola

—si eso es lo que te preocupa, ella también puede venir con nosotros, ¿que dices alice?

— en ese caso, ¡claro que si!

Ambas nos emocionamos. No sabia si esto realmente estaba pasando, un señor rico llega y te invita a su castillo, wow esto no pasa seguido, y con la suerte que yo había tenido esto era casi imposible.

— Vamos, Bella—dijo Alice ya adentro del carruaje-¡apúrate!

—si ya voy— susurre, no podía hablar mas alto por la emoción.

Durante el camino el Conde le hizo un monto de preguntas a Alice, las cuales respondió casi sin problema, ya que ella era demasiado joven cuando murieron sus padres.

También nos dijo que junto a el, en su castillo vivía su hijo Elliott. Y que ellos no serian un problema en nuestra estadía en el castillo, pero me preocupaba que yo fuera un problema para ellos. Yo no era de la realeza.

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo, y me percate que ya habíamos llegado al castillo. Un señor de traje rojo nos abrió la puerta y otro que lo acompañaba nos ofreció su mano para ayudarnos a bajar. Solo Alice la tomo ya que yo siempre había sido de clase pobre y nunca había tenido tanta cortesía hacia mí.

Al ver el enorme castillo que estaba frente a nosotras, nos dirigimos una mirada de asombro porque estábamos demasiado emocionadas para decir palabra alguna.

El castillo tena unos enormes ventanales, donde sobresalían unos pequeños bordes dorados. Al rededor de el habían arboles y jardines de rosas, y se miraba a lo lejos del campo unos pequeños potros, junto a sus madres.

—Por acá, señoritas— dijo el conde, y empezamos a caminar tras el rápidamente.

Otro señor de traje rojo abrió la enorme puerta del castillo mostrándonos su interior. Era perfecto. Los enormes ventanales estaban cubiertos por unas cortinas — las cuales no se distinguían desde afuera— de color canela con un lazo dorado alrededor, permitiendo que los rayos del sol del atardecer entraran perfectamente iluminando el gran salón que estaba en la entrada.

—Oh! Esto es magnifico— dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

—Edward, Ven por favor— dijo el Conde Swan en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia las enormes escaleras que estaba en medio del salón.

—Ya voy, padre—dijo una encantadora voz desde arriba.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían cuando apareció...

* * *

Buuenoo... ke les parece?

este fue mi primer fic!

solo una cosa si ven que dic:

elliott: Edward

ann o annabelle: Bella

Holly: Alice

esque yo ya tenia otros personajes y puede que se me alla olvidado corregir algun nombre.

si les gusta espero sus rr

actualizo los domingos!

lkm


	2. Chapter 2

_**—Edward, Ven por favor— dijo el Conde en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia las enormes escaleras que estaba en medio del salón.**_

_**—Ya voy, padre—dijo una encantadora voz desde arriba.**_

_**Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían cuando apareció.**_

Frente a las escaleras, estaba parado un joven, un hermoso joven, de pelo negro completamente lizo recogido con una cinta. Tenia una cara de ángel: ojos verdes, con unas grandes pestañas, una nariz perfecta unos labios rojos… Era hermoso.

Vestía un saco azul que llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca.

—Edward, eh encontrado a tu prima—dijo el conde mientras alzaba a Alice en brazos.

—Como puedes saberlo—dijo Edward, todavía al pie de las gradas—,acaso ya viste como esta vestida, y parece que no hubiera tocado un jabón en años— adivino Edward.—y quien es la otra que la acompaña? Mas farsantes?

Como una persona con esa cara tan perfecta y angelical, podía ser tan arrogante como lo era el joven Edward.

—Edward, es ella estoy seguro, ya a paso la prueba- le corrigió el conde a Edward enojado

— deberías de pensarlo mejor, obviamente a inventado todo solo para vivir con nosotros en el castillo.

— No te permitiré que me faltes el respeto de esa manera, y para informarte ellas no me buscaron fui yo quien las busco y no parecían interesadas en venir-le corrigió el conde a su hijo- Edward, ven acá y discúlpate.

Edward parecía enojado, se dirijo hacia nosotros y dijo:

—Lo siento-subió la mirada-pero es la verdad ellas dos son unas campesinas.

—Dirígete inmediatamente a tu habitación Edward, yo te alcanzare en unos minutos.

—Como quieras- le dijo al Conde Swan lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

Dio media vuelta y subió casi corriendo las escaleras y cruzo a la izquierda.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo, lo que pasa es que han venido demasiadas personas reclamando la recompensa y el ya esta arto de ello. Lauren!—grito— ella les enseñara su habitación, Isabella espero que no te moleste dormir en el cuarto de Alice en lo que te desocúpanos el tuyo.

Como había de molestarme, si no me acordaba la última ves que había dormido en una cama.

—no hay problema- le asegure

Apareció una mujer con un vestido azul y un delantal.

—Enséñales la habitación de Alice, dales un baño, y vístelas para la cena, las veo luego. Ahora debo hablar seriamente con Edward.

La señora tomo a Alice en brazos y me tomo la mano. Nos dirijamos hacia el segundo nivel directamente a la habitación que tenia una puerta rosada. Al pasar la habitación de alado se oyeron unos gritos, supuse que era la habitación de Edward, lo estaban regañando y por nuestra culpa, no me podía sentir más culpable.

Al entrar, la habitación era como todo lo demás solo que esta habitación era completamente rosada, había una inmensa cama en el medio del cuarto, un ropero al lado, una mesa con cuatro sillitas al lado de la cama y un tocador al otro lado.

—¿Quien tomara el baño primero?—dijo la señora sosteniendo un par de toallas

Después de que baño a Alice, y que yo me bañara nos dirigimos al gran armario el cual estaba lleno de vestidos bellísimos los cuales nunca pensé usar. Y estaba apunto de hacerlo.

Seguíamos en silencio cuando yo elegí un vestido blanco bastante escotado y ella me puso unos zapatos de taco alto, y Alice uno celeste el cual realzaba sus ojos grises. Tenía tiempo de no ver su carita blanca sin ni una mancha en ella. Ambos vestido eran extravagantes como los de las princesas: bastante abultados, pero el corsé, fue horrible usarlo aunque nunca había notado las pequeñas curvas de mi cintura.

La señora precedió a peinarnos. Ato la mitad de mi pelo castaño con una cinta, haciendo que mi pelo se ondulara por si solo. A Alice solamente le agarro su pelo negro con otra cinta. Y nos dirigió al espejo.

Era increíble, no parecía yo: la niña de harapos, cara sucia y pelo despeinado ya no estaba en cambio ahora era como una princesa: un hermosísimo vestido, cara blanca como la nieve, -yo no me acordaba que tenia pecas-y con un peinado increíble. Pude notar que de mis ojos chocolate brotaba una lágrima de felicidad.

—listas para la cena?

—cena?

Más de una comida al día? Me sentía aun mas fascinada.

Y aparte volvería ver ese rostro angelical que respondía al nombre de Edward, no era muy cortes pero eso no significaba que yo no pudiera ver lo guapísimo que era.

—Esto es genial, Alice—dije para iniciar una conversación

—Así es, mas de una comida, ropa, y familia ¡que mas podía querer!-dijo Alice emocionada

Bajamos las gradas, tropecé un par de veces ya que yo nunca había usado zapatos altos. Al llegar al comedor ya estaba el Conde y Edward sentado en la gigantesca mesa para dieciséis personas con una cara de sorpresa al ver como habíamos cambiado. Al ver la belleza de Edward perdí nuevamente el control de mis zapatos y volví a tropezar.

Oí una risa música, era de Edward. Encantadora.

-por acá- dijo el Conde Swan cordialmente

Nos sentamos todos en la punta de la mesa, la cual estaba arreglada con dos platos, un montón de cubierto, vasos y pañuelos, Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima. Cundo llevaron unas enormes charolas de plata a la mesa, tenían un olor exquisito y se me hizo agua la boca.

—¿Gustáis de pollo al carbón?—el conde levanto las tapaderas de los platos—¿o guisado de ternero?

—yo guisado por favor—dijo el perfecto Edward

—yo también —dije solo porque el lo había pedido, y yo no tenia idea de cómo era ni uno de los dos.

—pollo al carbón por favor—pidió Alice

Un señor de los de traje rojo nos sirvió la comida.

—Isabella, cuantos años tienes?-me pregunto el Conde Swan.

—acabo de cumplir catorce— le respondí rápidamente

—tiene tu misma edad, Edward

—así es padre

—Edward , ¿no les querías decir algo a las señoritas?

—así es, quería lamentarme por mi inadecuado comportamiento de esta tarde, y me gustaría poder cocernos mejor mas adelante.

Mi corazón se volvió loco al oírlo hablar dulce mente.

—Con mucho gusto, primo-dijo Alice con su habitual entusiasmo.

La comida estuvo exquisita, quede completamente llena.

Al terminar la cena Edward se acerco a mí.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita Isabella

—Llámame solamente Bella, por favor- le hice saber

—oh claro, quieres ir a conocer el castillo?

—por supuesto—sonreí

* * *

al fin subi, prdonen ke no lo aiia puesto el domingo, pro esstaba demaciado depre para hacerlo, para mi otra fic, tendran ke esperar otraves lo siento, oo ii una pregunta para todas, ke prefieren:

problema romantico o problema de peleas o algo asi?

oo estaba pensando en poner a uno, romantico, ii al otro mas de peligro, pro no se cual poner a kual!

las kiero


End file.
